Missouri Department of Health and Senior Services State Public Health Laboratory Project Abstract for Cooperative Agreement Competition A RFA-FD-19-018: Maintenance and Enhancement of ISO/IEC 17025 Accreditation for State Food Testing Laboratories Purpose: The Missouri Department of Health and Senior Services (DHSS) State Public Health Laboratory (MSPHL) seeks FDA cooperative agreement funding through the above funding opportunity for the purpose of preparing the MSPHL to maintain and enhance ISO/IEC 17025:2005 accreditation for its food microbiology laboratory. The goals and outcomes of this cooperative agreement include the following: 1. The MSPHL, in support of state manufactured food regulatory programs, will conduct analyses of food samples within the scope of ISO/IEC 17025 laboratory accreditation. 2. MSPHL will develop strategies for maintaining, and enhancing its food testing laboratory's ISO/IEC 17025:2005 accreditation, and share these with FDA partners. 3. The MSPHL and FDA capacity to protect the safety of the food supply will be increased and public health will be further enhanced. 4. Increased sharing of laboratory results generated under the scope of laboratory accreditation will promote earlier identification and regulatory response to adulterants in the food supply. 5. Advancement of a nationally integrated food safety system.